Rhapsody
by Kalari
Summary: Nous chantons au vent la légende des Rois, pour déployer notre coeur au royaume de poussière, où les héros sont perdus, où règne le Seigneur de l'Ombre...


****

Dargor, Shadowlord Of The Black Mountain

(Dargor, seigneur sombre de la montagne noire)

Autrice : Karmine

Base : Harry Potter et les Chroniques d'Algalord

Genre : Angst, death-fic, torture psychologique, tout ce que j'aime ! Ah, et pis song-fic, aussi.

Couple : Draco-Harry, classique, mais on avait encore jamais fait.

Disclaimer : Ca me saoûle ce truc ! M'enfin... les persos d'Harry Potter sont pas à moi, gnagnagna, pas de sous, gnagnagna, JKR, etc. La chanson est à Rhapsody, un groupe génial, d'ailleurs ! Je vous le recommande. Bon, voilà, c'est fait ! Merci Satan !

Au fait, avant de passer à la fic, je voudrais me présenter : voilà, je suis Karmine, double démoniaque de Kalari. Cette sale petite peste arrive en général à me contrôler et à m'empêcher de sortir, mais j'ai trouvé la solution pour m'amuser un peu moi aussi. En ce moment, Kal dort. Vous voyez le topo ? Pendant qu'elle pionce, je peux – enfin – profiter de notre corps et m'éclater comme je veux ! Ah ! Elle va en avoir une surprise demain, quand elle va se rendre compte qu'elle a publié une nouvelle fic, sans s'en rendre compte !

Hé hé hé, je vais rire, je sens...

xXx

Mighty and brave is the fighter of shade

Puissant et courageux est le combattant de l'ombre

Les sorts fusent en tous sens, et les combattants tombent les uns après les autres. Aucun camp n'est épargné. Tous ont des pertes à déplorer. Parmi ceux qui se battent masqués, l'un d'entre eux fauche ses adversaires comme des fétus de paille. Tour à tour, ils sont touchés, battus, écrasés par l'ombre noire.

He's prince of the darklands...

Il est le prince des terres sombres...

L'ombre est grande, forte. Ses muscles puissants apparaissent parfois sous sa cape noire, à travers les déchirures de sa chemise sombre. Il se déplace avec souplesse, et sa vitesse est fulgurante. Ses longs cheveux dorés illuminent la nuit sans lune. Il est l'Ange de la Mort, celui qui apporte terreur et souffrance à ses ennemis.

Dargor his name

Dargor est son nom

Il s'appelle Drago.

Adopted by Vankar, old wizard of Helm

Adopté par Vankar, vieux magicien d'Helm

Il a fait serment d'allégeance au plus puissant Mage Noir que la terre ait porté. La Marque sombre du Seigneur du Mal brille à son bras d'une lueur maléfique, gorgée du pouvoir de son porteur et de la destruction qu'il apporte avec lui.

Disciple of evil he twisted his brain

Disciple du mal, il torture son cerveau

Il a fait serment d'allégeance au plus puissant Mage Noir que la terre ait porté. Il est son meilleur serviteur, son bourreau le plus efficace. Pourtant, le remords étreint son cœur.

Il est l'Exécuteur du Mal, son plus puissant représentant. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il prend la vie, son cœur saigne et pleure.

Fire burns between pride and honour

Le feu brûle entre le courage et l'honneur

Sa vie, la voie qu'il s'est choisie, la mort et la terreur qui peuplent son existence, tout cela ne lui convient pas. Il aurait voulu autre chose. Pourtant, il aime son Seigneur. Il est fier d'être ce qu'il est, le bras droit, le fidèle, le confident.

Steel wild pounds in his dragonheart

L'acier sauvage bat dans son cœur de dragon

Et puis surtout, il aime se battre. Sans combat, il n'est rien. Il est né pour combattre, il a grandit pour la guerre, il vit pour elle. Jamais il ne se sent aussi vivant que lorsqu'il est face à l'adversaire, lorsque leurs regards se croisent, quelques dixièmes de seconde avant l'attaque, lorsque pendant un instant d'éternité, il n'y a plus rien au monde que lui et l'autre, que l'autre sait tout de lui, qu'il sait tout de l'autre. Il ne ment jamais lors de cet instant. Il ne cache rien de lui, de ce qu'il est. Il n'en a pas besoin. Car quoi qu'il arrive, connaître Drago Malfoy mieux que lui-même ne servirait à rien à son adversaire. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un mort en sursis.

Face to face with the cult of evil

Face à face avec le culte du mal

Il est à la droite du Seigneur Noir lors de toutes les cérémonies, il est celui qui tend la lame à son Maître pour égorger l'enfant qui pleure. Il connaît tous les rituels démoniaques qu'affectionnent ceux de son camp, qu'affectionne Voldemort. Il assiste à tous, et participe à beaucoup. Jamais il ne détourne les yeux, jamais il ne grimace, comme cela arrive à tous, même aux plus cruels.

Prince of lands of the darkest dream

Prince des terres du rêve le plus sombre

Il est celui qui sur un mot de son Maître tue d'un simple geste, sans un mot, sans expression. Son visage d'ange impassible est la dernière image qu'emportent avec eux les malchanceux qui croisent son chemin.

xXx

We sing to the wind the legend of the kings

Nous chantons au vent la légende des rois

Il a été dit il y a longtemps qu'un jour, deux rois se dresseraient l'un contre l'autre, un roi de lumière et un roi de ténèbres, opposés en tout mais au but semblable: régner sur le monde, sans partage.

To spread our heart to the kingdom of dust

Pour déployer notre cœur au royaume de poussière

Que leurs méthodes, bien que diamétralement opposées, conduiraient au même résultat. Que les purs, les innocents, qui accorderaient leur confiance aux deux rois, seraient salis.

Where heroes are lost, where's reigning the shadowlord

Où les héros sont perdus, où règne le seigneur de l'ombre

Il a été dit il y a longtemps que les deux rois auraient deux champions, emblèmes de leurs idéologies. Et que ces champions seraient plus purs que le diamant, plus beaux que la lune, plus dangereux que le soleil et plus mortels que l'éclair.

Il a été dit il y a longtemps que ces champions mourraient pour des idées que leurs Maîtres ne partageaient pas.

xXx

Power and glory but for the wrong side

Puissance et gloire mais pour le mauvais côté

Drago Malfoy est l'un de ces champions. Il a choisi le camp du Mal affiché, celui qui ne se cache pas, celui qui assume avec fierté sa malveillance.

For his tragic past he disowned the sunlight

Pour son tragique passé il renie la lumière du soleil

Il a fait ce choix parce que rien, ni personne se glorifiant du 'bon' côté, n'a su voir son désespoir sous son masque d'arrogance. Parce que rien ni personne n'a jamais compris qui il était réellement, ni ses envies, ni ses besoins.

But Akron knows well all the truth of that day

Mais Akron sait bien toute la vérité de ce jour

Il a fait ce choix parce qu'un jour, le Lord Noir lui a montré certaines facettes du Mage Blanc dont ni lui ni personne n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il lui a montré la corruption, les complots, les secrets, le mensonge.

He needs him as fighter, a warrior so brave

Il a besoin de lui comme combattant, un guerrier si courageux

Il lui a montré à quel point la lumière était ternie. Il lui a montré à quel point les ténèbres étaient claires. Il lui a dit qu'il avait besoin de lui, besoin de sa force, besoin de sa pureté. Et Drago, plutôt que se soumettre à un soleil mensonger, préféra s'allier à une lune sincère.

Fire burns between pride and honour

Le feu brûle entre le courage et l'honneur

Pourtant, même si renier son choix ne lui vient pas à l'esprit, il souffre et doute. Les tueries gratuites, la torture, il les connaît trop. Elles le répugnent, il n'éprouve aucun plaisir à faire souffrir, à tuer. Il voudrait partir, il voudrait s'enfuir, loin, loin des rois et de leur guerre, être enfin seul avec ses crimes, avec ses larmes, seul avec lui-même.

Steel wild pounds in his dragonheart

L'acier sauvage bat dans son cœur de dragon

Mais il reste. Il reste parce qu'il aime se battre, parce qu'il ne sait rien faire d'autre. Il voudrait vivre en paix, mais il ne sait pas comment faire. Jamais il n'a été heureux, jamais il n'a goûté au simple bonheur de vivre libre, sans attaches, sans devoirs, sans rien d'autre que lui et ses envies.

Face to face with the cult of evil

Face à face avec le culte du mal

Il ne connaît rien d'autre que ces massacres au nom du sang, de l'honneur, du plaisir. Il ne sait pas que l'on peut vivre sans se cacher, sans masque ni carapace. Toute sa vie il n'a connu que cela. Il ne sait pas qu'il existe d'autres choses.

Prince of lands of the darkest dream

Prince des terres du rêve le plus sombre

Alors il reste et souffre, attendant sans y croire que quelque chose se passe, que quelqu'un le tire un jour des ténèbres où il a trouvé refuge, des ténèbres où il se perd, chaque jour un peu plus...

We sing to the wind the legend of the kings  
To spread our heart to the kingdom of dust  
Where heroes are lost, where's reigning the shadowlord...

Nous chantons au vent la légende des rois

Pour déployer notre cœur au royaume de poussière

Où les héros sont perdus, où règne le Seigneur de l'Ombre¼

xXx

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? De toute façon, même si vous avez détesté, je continuerai le massacre. Ca m'amuse, moi, les effusions de sang... j'adore ça !

Oups, Kal se réveille... à plus, les cocos, je reviendrai...

_Kal, les yeux papillonnants, baille profondément et s'étire_

_Kal_ : Pfffouu... j'ai mal dormi, moi, je suis toute courbaturée... Mais... Pourquoi Oscar est allumé ? Et qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ?

_Regarde ce qu'il y a sur ledit Oscar_

_Kal_ : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? ! ? ! ? !


End file.
